


Where I Belong

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sends his pulse racing and makes him grin like some weird Cheshire cat stand-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been lurking on my to-write list for a while and I finally got to tackle it; enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Nickel Creek's _Destination_ (you are welcome, effie).

Rocking forward on her toes, she leans over the bar, shuffles through the pile of papers in front of her. The lights in the rest of Verdant are slowly flicking off and she grins as she finds the QC stock report she was looking for, knowing that Oliver has almost completed his nightly sweep through the club to make sure nothing is out of place, that everyone has left.

Tonight seems to be taking longer than usual and she kicks off her shoes, continues to pore over the QC memos in front of her. Why waste time by just sitting there waiting when they have such hectic (yet very fulfilling) lives?

“Alright, everything’s locked up...”

His voice carries in from the back near the door to the basement and she nods, not bothering to look up as a variation in data from their European partner catches her eye.

“I think we’re set for the night, we can probably—” He stops halfway across the floor, warmth rushing over him as he spots her bent forward over the bar, hair falling loosely over her shoulder, hand busily scribbling notes on the pages in front of her.

There’s something about how at ease she is, the way she fits seamlessly into all facets of of his life, that throws him for a minute.

Sends his pulse racing and makes him grin like some weird Cheshire cat stand-in.

God, he loves her.

Clearing his throat, he closes the distance between them. “Roy left his shit all over the place again. I cleaned it up, but you’re going to have to talk to him again.”

“I don’t know it might mean more coming from ‘dad’.” She presses her lips together, shoulders relaxing even though she’s still focused on her work.

“Oh no, we both know I’m the disciplinarian when it comes to him—”

“Is this a hint that you won’t be when it comes to our kids?”

“We’ll share that responsibility.” And he says it so easily that it doesn’t even freak him out, this thought—promise—of a future.

A future _with_ _her_.

“They’ll have you wrapped around their little fingers from the moment they’re born.”

“Well, there is that. Still, Roy does not respond to me well with this sort of thing so unless you—”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Good, then we can probably...” He tips his head towards the door, smiling as she looks up, her eyebrows lifting as she continues to scrawl notes she’ll want to present to board.

“Probably make it home in time to catch your favorite infomercial?”

“Hey, the bacon bowl looks—”

“Ridiculous.”

“See if I share any creations with you.”  

Laughing, she clips her pen to the top of the nearest manila folder, scans the report once more as he slips behind the bar.

“Do you think you can stop reading long enough to drive home?” Stopping behind her, he sweeps her hair aside, presses a soft kiss to her neck.

“Hmm, I think...” She turns in his arms, fingers smoothing the shoulders of his shirt. “I might be able to be persuaded.”

“Oh, you need some convincing, do you?” Stepping forward, he cages her in against the bar, one arm pushing the pile of papers to the side as the other lifts her up.

A small gasp of surprise leaves her and it’s all she can do to fist his shirt in her hand, try to catch her breath, as she struggles to find the words. “Oliver, wha—”

The words die as he rocks forward, kissing her hungrily, hands bunching her skirt around her waist.

“Thought... it was... pretty obvious...” His teeth scrape over her jaw as he presses even closer to her.

“Well, yeah, but... what if...”

“Doors are locked, there aren’t any cameras at this end of the bar—”

“Thank god.”

“And you look... I can’t...” He closes his eyes, lets his forehead fall against hers for a long moment before covering her mouth once more.

“Ah, feeling a little impatient are... oh... oh...” She smiles against him, hand splaying across the nape of his neck as his fingers hook into her panties and his tongue strokes over hers.

Tucking the garment into his pocket, he pulls away, eyes full of warmth and love and lust as he backs up, nearly knocking his head on the lights hanging above.

She almost follows him, concern flaring in her gaze, but his hand settles on her hip, pinning her in place and she has to content herself with the cocky half smile spreading across his face as he leans down and brushes his lips over hers.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you... that...” Inhaling slowly, she closes her eyes for a minute. “I just don’t need to explain to Digg how you got a concussion because we couldn’t wait to get home to—” 

“Felicity, you’re talking too much.”

“You said you like when I talk during—”

“I do, but...” His thumb strokes over her hip, dimples appearing as his grin widens. “Can we please leave John out of this?”      

“I think I can handle... oh shit...” She groans, breath hitching as he pushes her higher onto the bar, his mouth falling to her breast.

Even through the satiny material of her shirt, his tongue feels amazing and she lets her head fall back, her nails bite into the soft flesh where his shoulder and neck meet as he continues to work his way down her body.

“Fuck, ‘Licity, you’re... I’m so... damn lucky...” His hand flexes in the curve of her waist and she moans as her legs fall over his shoulders and he trails kisses over her inner thigh.

“Hey...” She sighs, tries to fight the roaring in her ears because this suddenly seems very important. “I’m fucking lucky, too... we both...”

And because it’s the only thing she can think to do—and honestly, she’s lucky she can think at all with the way his jaw is brushing against her leg, his hand is moving closer and closer to her center—she digs her heel against his back.

“Did you hear...”

“Yes.” His lips press to her knee, hand settles low on her hips once more. “We are.”

There’s stillness for a long moment, the only sounds their harsh breathing, and then his mouth is covering her, fingers tapping against the small of her back in time with the strokes of his tongue.

“Oh god, I’m not... so close...” Gasping, she fights for purchase on the smooth surface, leg shaking as the heat intensifies.

“Mmm, yes, let go...” His fingers brush over her clit once, twice, before his mouth returns home, kissing and loving—reveling in—her. “Taste... so good... amazing...”

It’s all too much and her back bows, eyes slam shut, as he increases the rhythm driving her higher and higher and...

“Yes, right... yesssssssss...” She comes, heat crashing over her as he kisses back down her thigh, sucks at _that_ spot near her ankle.

“Mmm...” He grins and takes a small step back as she shakily pushes off the bar, her body leaning into his as his hands straighten her skirt. “My favorite midnight snack.”

“Funny, it’s mine, too.” Smiling against him, she snags the papers from the bar, grazes her knuckles over his erection, and tugs him towards the door. “I might need another bite, or two, when we get home...”


End file.
